Tender Care
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: "You just need some tender love and care," Oliver assured. Oliver takes care of Skylar while she is sick. My take on what should've happened in "All That Kaz." Skoliver!


**Hey guys! I'm here with another one-shot! I got this idea from the episode "All That Kaz." This is basically what should've happened after Skylar got the fever. Presenting: **

Tender Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Skylar's Point of View _

"Hey," Oliver announced, "I brought you some chicken noodle soup."

"Oh, thanks," I replied as I grasped the large bowl from him.

"Uhhhh," Oliver drew out.

I stared at him weirdly. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't dip your feet into the soup."

My cheeks became warm as I took my feet out. "Sorry, I'm still learning all these Normo ways. I was wondering why my feet felt such a hot sensation."

Oliver chuckled. "Well, tell me if you need anything. A blanket, magazines, tea-anything, but you have to drink the tea and not use it as a dipping pool."

I smiled. "No promises. Thanks, Oliver. You've been really sweet. I've never really been cared for on my planet, and it's nice to know that you're here for me even if you're a total germaphobe."

"I am not a germaphobe!" He argued. "I'm just afraid of all that bacteria...touching me. Ugh. It gives me the shivers."

"You know you just gave the definition of a germaphobe, right?"

My lips curved into a smile as Oliver put his hands up in defense as he planted himself beside me. "Okay okay, whatever you say."

I laughed, and he intertwined our fingers. "I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

I nodded. "I know. That's why I can always count on you. And I also know that once you leave, you're probably going to engulf yourself with your precious hand sanitizer from touching me."

"Probably."

He stood up and grabbed the blanket from the other chair. "Now lay down, and get some rest. You don't want to become like one of Allen's patients, do you?"

"Most likely not."

I positioned myself onto the couch comfortably as he placed the warm blanket on me. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up as Oliver planted a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Have a great sleep, super hero," he whispered.

* * *

My eyes blinked several times before I finally shot up from the couch. _What time is it?_ I quickly shifted my head to the wall clock. _6:30?! I slept for 4 hours?!_

I noticed a piece of paper on the table out of the corner of my eye. Out of curiosity, I picked it up and read it.

**_Thought you might need some medicine when you wake up. _**

**_ Oliver_**

**_P.S. You drink this too. _**

I grinned. _Typical Oliver._ I took the tiny cup and gulped it down. The terrible taste hit my tongue, and I coughed. _Normos have weird ways of curing colds. _

I whipped my head around at the door creaking.

"I heard that you woke up," Oliver stated.

"Yeah, one question. Are you trying to make me even more sick by making want to throw up that medicine?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, but believe it or not, it actually helps you. Hey, I uh brought you some tea."

He brought the cup behind his back and handed it to me. I slowly sipped it as the heat instantly covered my tongue. I put it back on the small table and scooted over, so Oliver could sit down beside me.

"Thanks again for taking care of me. I know I probably look like a train wreck right now."

Oliver shook his mop full of hazelnut hair. "Nah, I've seen worse. On a scale of one to ten, you're probably only an eight."

"You're so mean!" I exclaimed as I playfully pushed him.

He laughed. "No, but really, you're not that bad. You always look beautiful to me."

My warm cheeks began to flame, and I became dumbfounded.

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"I'm actually glad you did," I responded. "You're too kind for your own good, Oliver."

"Is that a good thing?"

I nodded. "It's what I love best about you."

"Really?"

I nodded once again.

I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you…for being my super hero."

A faint blush flashed upon his face, and I smiled, knowing that that wasn't even the beginning of it.

"Actually," Oliver began, "Thank you for being mine. You were always my favorite super hero even before I came to Mighty Med. You taught me confidence and selflessness, and you are never selfish. You're the reason of who I am today, and that's why I always want to be there for you especially for support."

"Aww," I gushed.

I pulled him into a long yet comfortable embrace. I'm not sure how much time you're supposed to be in a hug with Normos, but I never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry if you get sick," I muttered into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're worth it."

* * *

**I know, I'm really cheesy. Believe me, I act nothing like this in real life. I actually usually hate fluffiness and cheesiness. I know, I'm a hypocrite. **

**Well, I hoped you guys like the story! By the way, did you watch "The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy?" That was amazing! I especially loved the action scenes. If only I could do those tricks…But yet, it will only be a dream. Leave a review on what you thought of the episode and my story! **

**Kayla**


End file.
